HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRODO!
by chocoholic1
Summary: HAPPY BRITHDAY FRODO! HAPPY BRITHDAY FRODO! HAPPY BORTHDAY FRODO! GO FRODO, ITS UR BRITHDAY, GET YOUR GROVE ON!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRODO!  
  
  
*****  
Hiya! This is just something I'm writing to avoid doing my Food Tech coursework (it sound much more fun than it is) so don't expect genius.  
  
It's Frodo's last birthday party in the Shire and has very little angst for me! * Does No-angst dance * It's not a serious fic so don't take it as a measure of my writing talents. (Sometimes I write fics with TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS! *beams*  
  
  
P.S. IT'S ALSO NOT VERY IN CHARECTER. JUST WARNING YOU!  
  
  
*****  
  
Frodo woke on the morning of September 20th to the sound of rain battering against the windows. Immediately his stomach turned.   
"Oh no!" He breathed through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam was making breakfast when Frodo burst through the door looking distraught.  
  
"Whatever's the matter Mr.Frodo!" Cried Sam, panicking.  
  
Frodo pouted, "It's raining!"  
  
"Yes it does that in the autumn."  
  
"But I was going to celebrate my birthday a few days early." Frodo grumbled.  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And why would you want to do that, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Sam saw Frodo open his mouth and shut it again. Deciding to save him from embarrassment Sam said, "Anyway, what difference does the rain make to your plans?"  
  
Frodo smiled again, "I was going to have a picnic with Merry and Pippin and Rosie and Elanor and of course you, my dear hobbit!"  
  
Sam sighed. Mr. Frodo sure was getting peculiar these days. "Well we can always have a party in doors..."  
  
"No, I want a picnic!" Frodo said earnestly but jokingly. Then half to himself, like he had forgotten Sam was there, "I want to spend time in the Shire..." he trailed off.  
  
Sam sighed deeply again. He had finally recognised that he wasn't going to win this argument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Do we have to do this?"! Cried the shortest Knight Of Mark, lugging a wicker basket up one of the Hill just behind 'The Green Dragon'.   
  
The other five hobbits ignored him.  
  
"Here!" Frodo exclaimed, suddenly sitting down on a relatively level bit of ground and gesturing that the others should follow.  
  
"But this is foolish!" Merry objected.  
  
"We'll get wet arses!" Agreed Rosie, hitching up her skirts.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Frodo cried, un-deterred, "I have presents!"  
  
The grumbling quickly died and Frodo got out several parcels.  
  
Wile Elanor was happy with her present of a ball of string, Rosie was less than happy with her brick and an apology of "Sorry, I can't buy for girls."  
  
  
  
He then gave Sam The Red Book. "Oh great, THIS looks interesting!" Sam exclaimed before throwing it into a rubbish bin that was conveniently by his side.  
  
  
"And for my darling cousins, hear have these pipes, made by the elves!" Frodo said, grinning proudly.  
  
"Frodo!" Pippin objected.  
  
"I know I know you think it's too much, but nothings to expensive 'cos you guys rock!"  
  
"Frodo, these are ours!!" Merry cried.  
  
  
At this Frodo was put in a black mood and muttered, "It's my birthday and I'll steal what I want to!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as the hobbits were packing up to go, Frodo heard Elanor start to sing,   
  
"Pappy purrday to boo!"  
  
"Happy birthday to you!" The others joined in, surprisingly cheerfully after sitting in the rain for an hour,   
"Happy birthday dear Frodo!!  
Happy Birthday to you!!!"  
  
  
"AGAIN AGAIN!" Squealed Frodo.  
  
"Shut up you Freaks!!!" Yelled the landlord of the 'Green Dragon' appearing with a shotgun, "You're scaring away my fricking customers!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But from way down the hill, through the town, inside the Green, under the bar stools:   
Was a collection of assorted Fanfiction authors, who had been meaning to make a brief self-insertion in this fic, but fortunately had gotten too legless, came a drunken chorus of:  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR FRODO!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO0OOOOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Please review and leave your birthday greetings for Frodo Baggins!!!  
  
  
***** :) :) ;) :) 


End file.
